dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Flavia
Liberty "Flavia" Darson (b. 18th January 2002) is a Brazilian-Kuboian musician, internet personality and actress. She currently has over 10 million subscribers on YouTube and has had multiple international hits. She is known for being the daughter of Assa Darson, and for being signed to Favelopia on her eighth birthday. Early life Liberty was born at 3:13a.m. on 18th January 2002 in Salvador, Brazil. Her father is Brazilian singer Assa Darson, whilst her mother, Sifre Crows, was a Kuboian model. Liberty is named after Liberty City, a city which her mother spent most of her childhood in. Liberty spent the first three years of her life in Salvador. Until she turned 5, Liberty was mostly kept inside the house for safety reasons. In 2005, when Liberty’s parents divorced, she moved with her mother to Meifahrn, Kuboia. She only lived there for a half a year until she was moved back in with her father, however, due to her mother neglecting her. Since Liberty’s early childhood was very hectic, with her barely attending school, her father decided to sign her onto Favelopia for her eighth birthday, in order to keep her out of trouble and allow her to express her feelings in songs. As her father was already a good friend with the label’s founder, Mask Torn, she was signed for free. Personal life Liberty and her father moved back to Kuboia in June 2010. As of 2018, the two live in her father’s mansion in the Kuboian Borders, with a butler. Liberty coined her nickname, Flavia, in April 2009. Talking about coming up with her nickname, she stated ”I was surfing the internet, looking for names. I saw Flavia, and I liked it.” In April 2018, Flavia revealed that she has started dating Jack Fruits. As of May 2018, the two are engaged. Flavia holds dual Brazilian and Kuboian citizenship, and is set to acquire Jetanie citizenship as well upon her marriage to Jack Fruits. Mother’s death On 25th November 2017, it was reported that Liberty’s mother, Sifre, had died in her sleep at the age of 59, due to drug misuse. Talking about her mother’s death, Liberty showed little emotion, stating that she ”didn’t really like her mum”. Sifre’s funeral was held on the 28th that month, with Liberty breaking down into tears when she was called to speak. Education Liberty was homeschooled up until she was 8, when she began attending ACDCEJ do Rio de Janeiro. She now attends Plantoy Academy in the Kuboian Borders, and plans to study at the Jetanie International University once she graduates from school. Controversy and criticism Liberty as a whole has been criticised in the media, with several well-known celebrities passing her off as extremely egotistical, insensitive towards most people and a frequent bragger. She has also been criticised by music fans and reviewers for “stealing” flows from other rappers. Liberty’s rapping is generally compared negatively to the likes of Eminem, Nas, T.I., Meek Mill and, by fans of Grime music, Kano. She generally responds to criticism by attacking critics, reviewers, celebrities, and music fans with harsh words and on occasion, death threats. Juicebox Awards During the Juicebox Awards 2014, Liberty won the award for "Best New Rapper". However, it was reported the next day that 52.8% of her votes were her own. Since this was technically not against the rules, Liberty got to keep her award, much to the media’s disbelief. Liberty released a freestyle song, "Awards", in October 2014, referencing the case. undecided Awards During an award show in the United States, Liberty was slapped in the face by Zara Dawson for bragging about being the “best” rapper. Sallyish radio and television ban “So Radio Disney can play S and M but they can't play perfectly kid-friendly music? Radio Disney is f***ed up!” — Zara Dawson In the Island of Sally, Liberty's songs were banned from the radio, and her music videos were banned from TV. This was caused due to her lying about a contract with Binkini Records to release her music in the Island of Sally. However, her music videos may have been unbanned due to a Next pop-up on MTV saying that "Dancing With the Devil" is coming up next. 2014 fistfight On 17th June 2014, Liberty got involved in a fistfight with a Jetanie schoolgirl. According to Liberty, the girl was using racial insults towards her (due to her mixed ancestry) and ridiculing her career. The girl’s identity was kept confidential for legal reasons. Further controversy occured when an early version of Liberty’s song "Dare To Be" referenced the fight. In the final version of the song, the lyrics were omitted, an agreement Liberty made with her father. Slamming incident At a sleepover with Arla Dawson, Erika Dawson, Annabelle Dawson, Zoey Dawson and Erikasha Dawson on 17th March 2018, Liberty was slammed into a wall by XMUSIC for chewing her popcorn too loudly. He was reportedly calling her racial slurs, such as "alien" whilst slamming her. She was slammed 27 times. Liberty later walked in on him watching the Sallyish French dub of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which resulted in further slamming. XMUSIC was banned from contact with Flavia and her family for 8 years as a result. Feuds with other celebrities Yahtzee In July 2012, Jetanie rapper Yahtzee received criticism for calling Liberty "a fake gangster wannabe". Liberty seemed to ignore this at first until the release of her song "Fishing (for Competition)", which disses Yahtzee several times. Yahtzee responded in April 2013, in a freestyle of "Fishing (for Competition)", which was solely made to diss Liberty. Liberty's father, Assa, showed displeasure towards the feud, and allegedly sent a threatening email to Yahtzee telling her to leave his daughter alone. It was noted that Liberty was reported severely upset and stressed out due to the feud. Because of this, Yahtzee was attacked with severe online and public shaming. In August 2013, Yahtzee said she was done with the feud, and apologised with a video on her Twitter account. On Liberty’s 13th birthday in January 2015, it was reported that Yahtzee has sent Liberty over R$4,000,000 worth of presents. Both Liberty and Assa showed shock towards this. Both Liberty and Yahtzee were later seen together in a Kuboian pub in April 2015 on good terms. Although Liberty has refused to state how the two resolved things, it is worth noting that the two have collaborated several times since, and Yahtzee goes out of her way to back up Liberty in her modern controversies. Zara Dawson Due to Dawson believing that Liberty copied her music video for her song "Get Ready For It", the two have been in a feud for years, which has involved Dawson making six diss tracks towards Liberty. Recently, these diss tracks are also targeted towards her father Assa Darson and Melanie Martinez. In March 2018, Dawson said she was done with the feud, and apologised on Coffee Cup's video service. Discography Studio albums Extended plays Collaborative albums Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Other charted songs Filmography * I Was Farting (2013) - Herself * Marilyn (2018) - Jasmine Star (as Liberty Crows) (upcoming) Category:Brazil Category:Kuboia Category:Singers Category:Fictional singers Category:Female singers Category:2002 Category:2002 births Category:Fictional celebrities Category:Celebrities Category:Fictional rappers Category:Fictional artists Category:2000s Category:2000s births Category:People Category:Fictional people Category:Females Category:Rappers Category:Actresses Category:Fictional actresses